Elementary, my dear Wallace hum,my dear Watson
by Miss Catherine Earnshaw
Summary: Prenez une blondinette plutôt futée qui a pour hobby les enquêtes, un détective et son meilleur ami égarés en Californie, ajoutez une sombre histoire de meurtre au lycée, et vous obtiendrez ce crossover ! Catégorie T pour violence/scène de crime
1. Hôtel California

**Notes des auteurs :** Ceci est donc une fanfic écrite à quatre mains, avec la collaboration de ma sœur. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si le style diffère un peu de ma précédente histoire, même si je ne pense pas que ce sera flagrant.

L'action se déroule entre the Blind Banker and The Great Games pour Sherlock et au début de la saison 1 pour Véronica Mars. Pour des raisons de logistique au niveau de l'intrigue, on considère que l'enquête sur la mort de Lily Cane est laissée en suspens pendant le temps de l'aventure. Imaginez une sorte de rupture temporelle entre le 5eme et le 6eme épisode, et vous aurez tout bon.

Il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic (chers fans de Sherlock/John, croyez bien que j'en suis la première désolée, mais vraiment, je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée d'écrire une vraie « romance », même si j'adore en lire), ni de pairing autre, pour ces mêmes raisons et aussi parce que la vie sentimentale de Véronica est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'on aie besoin d'y rajouter un détective consultant légèrement sociopathe ou un adorable médecin militaire déjà casé.

**Disclaimer :** Nous ne possédons aucun des personnages présent dans cette fanfiction ni les lieux où ils vont pérégriner gentiment, contrairement à toutes les absurdités qu'ils vont dire/ou faire.

Le titre du chapitre et la citation de début sont extrait de la célèbre chanson de the Eagles « Hôtel California », mais je pense que vous avez deviné par vous même...

Sur ce..bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Hôtel California**

_« On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
>Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air<br>Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
>My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dimmer<br>I had to stop for the night » _

John inspira profondément. Ils avaient réussi à louper la sortie. Fichus américains et leurs bretelles d'autoroute à foison . Il n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation. Encore un de ses défauts qui se rajoutait à son incapacité à communiquer avec une caisse automatique. Il fallait également préciser que Sherlock ne lui facilitait pas particulièrement la tâche. Pour l'heure, il envoyait des textos, manifestement inconscient de la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et fisse remarquer d'un air innocent qu'il avait bien l'impression qu'ils avaient dépassé la bonne sortie. Le regard peu amène que lui lança Watson le dissuada d'insister.

Le médecin savait bien que le savoir incommensurable de son colocataire sur la géographie londonienne n'était d'aucune utilité sur la côte ouest des États Unis. Il essaya de se remémorer la raison exacte de leur présence en cette terre hostile. Un congrès très intéressant sur le matériel médical se tenait à San Diego, et son cabinet l'avait incité à y aller, il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion. Craignant pour les murs de leur appartement, qui risquait de mal supporter l'humeur maussade de Sherlock après une affaire mal terminée et un Mycroft plus envahissant que jamais, il avait décidé de l'embarquer avec lui. Il se demandait maintenant si c'était vraiment la plus brillante idée qu'il aie jamais eu, surtout qu'il était en train de..de dépecer son siège avec son canif. D'accord. Surtout ne pas oublier de respirer lentement et de compter jusqu'à 10 avant de commencer à s'énerver :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire à la voiture DE LOCATION ?

-Ces fauteuils ont l'air vraiment très curieux. Du vrai cuir qui fait pourtant toc. Il faudrait que je fasse une étude là-dessus . . .

John roula des yeux et maugréa qu'il était vraiment temps qu'ils quittent l'autoroute tant que la voiture n'était pas encore complétement en pièces détachées. La prochaine sortie indiquait Neptune. Surement une bourgade insignifiante, où ils pourraient obtenir des renseignements sur la bonne route à suivre. Il regarda sa montre : déjà 20h passé. Il n'avait plus qu'à annuler la réservation et trouver un hôtel dans cette ville. Voyons, voyons voir . . . Le Camelot. Un peu miteux, mais cela devrait suffire pour cette nuit.

-Sherlock ?

-Hum . . .

-Le Camelot ça te dis pour ce soir ?

Prenant son grognement pour un oui, John s'engagea dans le parking de l'hôtel, déjà plein à craquer. Aïe, cela s'annonçait très mal. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se garer et sortit, laissant son gamin de colocataire faire joujou avec son portable.

-Excusez-moi ? Resterait-il par hasard deux chambres de libre ?

La femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir releva la tête de son tabloïd,le regarda fixement pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête. Ah ce fichu accent qui le rangeait immédiatement dans la catégorie des touristes snobinards incapable de se retrouver dans une petite ville américaine.

-Une chambre ?

Vu son état de fatigue, il était prêt à tout. Même à dormir dans un lit exigu en compagnie de son aimable colocataire. La femme fit cette fois-ci l' effort d'ouvrir la bouche pour marmonner dans un accent trainant désagréable:

-Non, tout est complet. Ainsi que tous les hôtels des environs. A moins que vous ayez les moyens de vous payer une chambre au Neptune Grand Hôtel.

Se retenant de secouer comme un prunier cette femme qui devait avoir un lien de parenté éloigné avec son compagnon de route, le médecin sortit de l'hôtel et alla s'adosser furieux contre une des voitures jouxtant leur véhicule de location.

-Excusez-moi. Vous obstruez mon angle de vision.

Le médecin se retourna et recula dans la mesure du possible, passablement étonné d'entendre une voix féminine sortir de la fenêtre du conducteur, qui était, maintenant il s'en rendait compte,à moitié baissée. Une jolie blonde était assise là, un appareil photo avec un objectif extrêmement volumineux et sûrement très coûteux à la main.

-Ah désolé, je vous ne vous avais pas vu, vous et votre . . . appareil photo.

-Impressionnant hein ? Et pour prendre des photos de précisions dans des conditions déplorables, c'est extra ! Vous avez de la chance. D' habitude je me trimbale toujours avec un chien tout aussi imposant et assez féroce nommé Patrouille. Mais là, je m'occupe d'une affaire basique . Infidélité. Ah je me présente, Véronica Mars du bureau Mars Investigation. Et vous et votre ami vous êtes ?

La blonde qui se révélait être minuscule était sortie de sa voiture et tendait la main au médecin étonné par la facilité qu'avait cette jeune fille à parler de ses activités à des inconnus, de surcroit sur un parking obscur d'un hôtel à l'aspect peu engageant.

-John Watson, médecin et Sherlock Holmes détective consultant. Nous vivons tous les deux à Londres.

-Ah Londres. Je n'aurais pas forcément pas parié là-dessus. Faut dire que je ne suis pas une pro en matière d'accents britanniques contrairement aux accents américains . On voit tout de suite que vous êtes des étrangers vu votre air perdu et l'état de votre voiture et qui ne correspond pas de toute évidence à vos moyens vu ce que vous portez, j'en déduis donc : voiture de location. Anglais, mais ça ce n'est pas très dur. Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, vêtements peu chers mais pas vraiment adaptés pour jouer aux touristes sur la côte californienne.

-Vous êtes plutôt curieuse. Assez perspicace. Et franche.

-Ah, on me le dit assez souvent. C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis d'ailleurs, à part un avocat commis d'office un peu désabusé, un voyou qui aime bien attacher les gens à des poteaux, et mon merveilleux père bien sûr. Pardonne-moi Wallace pour tout ce que je viens de dire . . .

-C'est bizarre vous me rappelez de plus en plus quelqu'un mais vous semblez déjà avoir beaucoup plus d'amis que lui . .

Une voix grave, reconnaissable entre toutes, fit soudainement sursauter John :

« Une logeuse qui a des manies de gouvernante malgré elle, un policier totalement dépassé et qui me vénère à moitié, et toi.. On arrive déjà au compte de 3, donc je pense que le terme « beaucoup » est exagéré. »

Son ami secoua la tête. Sherlock n'était absolument pas vexé il le savait bien – qui donc sinon lui passait sa vie à déclamer qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de créer des liens affectifs avec quiconque-, mais ce fichu esprit de contradiction qui le caractérisait si bien se manifestait de nouveau..

-Depuis combien de temps écoutes-tu notre conversation, monsieur j'en rien à faire de tout ce qui m'entoure sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'embêter une logeuse-gouvernante, un flic largué et un médecin rescapé de guerre .

-Depuis le début de cette charmante discussion.

Véronica Mars qui avait suivi l'échange avec attention, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, nullement impressionnée par l'air hautain de l'ami de John, s'adressa à celui-ci :

-Ainsi vous êtes le dénommé Sherlock Holmes. En quoi consiste le métier de détective consultant ? Mon père est détective et je l' aide assez souvent dans ses affaires quand mon emploi du temps me le permet. Je suis en effet lycéenne .

-Ça on l' avait remarqué ! coupa le grand brun . Et j'espère que votre talent à la tâche n'égale pas votre discrétion.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour cela, rétorqua la jeune fille avec aplomb. Votre ami ne me paraissait pas bien dangereux, tout comme vous. Les bandes de motards qui rodent dans le coin sont un peu plus à craindre par contre et je vous conseillerait de vous trouver rapidement un logement pour la nuit, autre que le ravissant parking du Camelot bien sûr.

-Eh bien . . . Il y aurait-il une autre ville dans le coin où chercher un hôtel pas trop cher ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Mais pourriez-vous auparavant répondre à ma précédente question ?

John se retourna en souriant vers son ami qui ne tarda pas à soupirer. Il savait à quel point celui-ci détester répondre à des questions _aussi triviales. _Il s'exécuta, de mauvaise grâce certes, mais avec une promptitude qui surprit le médecin. Peut-être parce que son interlocutrice avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui incitait immédiatement au respect.

-Lorsque la police est larguée, je suis là pour leur donner un coup de main, si ce n'est pour faire tout le boulot à leur place.

-Si elle est aussi souvent que le shérif actuel de Neptune, vous devez avoir une activité très intense. . . dit Véronica d'un ton malicieux.

-Je ne garde évidemment que les cas qui me paraissent les plus intéressants, coupa le détective.

Des vrombissements de motos se firent soudain entendre au loin. La jeune fille remonta prestement dans sa voiture et mit en route le moteur.

-Que diriez-vous messieurs de venir dormir chez moi. Vous n'auriez qu'à me suivre dans votre rutilante Mercedes. Je ne vous conseille de ne pas cogiter trop longtemps, nos amis les motards vont bientôt débarquer et je n'ai pas envie de parlementer pendant des heures sur le thème : un enjoliveur contre une dentition intacte , et comme je n'ai pas mon pitbull favori avec moi . . .

Ni une ni deux, John se mit au volant bientôt suivi par son colocataire, qui, même s'il possédait quelques aptitudes pour la boxe et les arts martiaux, ne se sentait pas ce soir de taille à affronter simultanément une dizaine de caïds.

Voilà voilà..Attendez vous à un autre chapitre pour planter l'histoire avant le début à proprement parler de l'intrigue (une solide introduction est nécessaire).

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! (d'ailleurs, dites moi si vous le trouver trop court/trop long, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir. Le 2eme chapitre sera à peu près de la même longueur)

Reviewez si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, ou une faute d'orthographe qui vous aurait agressé les yeux pendant votre lecture (ça m'arrive des fois), ou si vous connaissez la couleur des yeux de martin freeman (sérieusement. Pour moi ils sont marrons. Mais dans certaines fictions, ils sont considérés comme bleu/ou gris. Donc ça m'intrigue)


	2. The Devil at my Door

**Note de début de chapitre : **Chapitre 2 en ligne ! Pour l'instant l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais patience..Il y a une référence très subtile (non je plaisante) aux éléments à venir de The Great Game ainsi qu'a « Un scandale en Bohême », que vous pourrez repérer sans mal...

Le titre et l'extrait de début de chapitre viennent de la chanson de Emilie Simon « The Devil at my door »

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et comme d'hab, review chaudement encouragés pour que nous puissions connaître votre opinion :) !

**Chapitre 2 : The Devil at my door**

_« I saw the devil at my door  
>But deep inside behind the door<br>No one knows which way to go  
>Do you really want to know ? »<em>

Le trajet ne fut pas bien long jusqu'au domicile de la jeune fille. Celui-ci faisait partie d'un complexe résidentiel qui entourait une piscine collective dont la lumière bleutée se reflétait sur les visage des nouveaux arrivants exténués.

-Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les piscines la nuit. Trop glauque.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de piscines privées en Afghanistan, John. A quoi remonte ton traumatisme alors ? Tu ne savais pas faire le brasse coulée à la piscine municipale quand tu avais 10 ans ? Je ne vois sérieusement pas ce qui pourrait t' arriver de plus grave.

-Je ne sais pas, juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivés devant la porte, Véronica se retourna et dit d'une voix empressée :« Bon les gars, je vous fais le topo. Je rentre en premier, je vérifie si mon suspicieux de père n'est pas là et ensuite . . . »

Un individu comme sorti de l'ombre, l'interrompit, goguenard :

-Et dans le cas contraire, tu les caches dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin c'est ça ?

John et la jeune fille, à l'exception de Sherlock qui resta étonnement stoïque, sursautèrent à l'apparition d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, présentant une légère calvitie, et qui malgré son air bonhomme, inspirait du respect tout comme Véronica. Celle-ci paru un instant désarçonnée, se reprit rapidement et dit d' un ton badin au nouveau venu : « Je n'emploierai pas exactement le terme cacher. _Mettre en sécurité _ serait en effet plus approprié »

-Quoi ? Cette bonne vieille Angleterre serait-elle en guerre ? Je me présente Keith Mars, père de Véronica et accessoirement shérif.

-_Ancien_ shérif ! Et fais-moi s'il te plaît le plaisir de ranger ce qui te tient lieu de joujou.

-Ah excusez-moi, vous savez, toujours ces mauvaises habitudes de flic qui la ramène un peu. Je devrais peut-être demander à Lamb de commencer à se calmer d'ailleurs . . .

-Papa, voici Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant et John Watson qui est médecin. Ils viennent tous les deux de Londres.

Keith s'avança et serra la main des deux hommes, tout en demandant à sa fille d'un air malicieux :

-Et où as-tu ramassé ces deux braves gens, que je puisse te suivre la prochaine fois ?

-Eh bien comme tu devais normalement ne pas le savoir, je faisais une planque pour le compte de Mme Adler sur le parking du Camelot et...

Sentant qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir, John prit la parole :

-Le Camelot n'était pas exactement le but de notre voyage, nous revenions en fait d'une conférence médicale à San Diego. J'avais réservé pour un hôtel à Los Angeles près de l'aéroport pour que nous puissions prendre l'avion pour Londres, mais il y a eu... un petit souci de logistique. Mais s'il y a un souci, nous pouvons très bien . .

-Taratata ! Si ma fille récupère des inconnus sur des parkings d'hôtel, je me dois de les loger pour la nuit.

L'ex-shérif passa devant sa fille et ouvrit la porte : « Après vous, messieurs . . . »

Sherlock entra en premier d' un pas assuré, suivi d' un John beaucoup moins à l 'aise. Keith referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna, un sourire jovial sur ses lèvres :

-Je vous offre à boire ?

-Vous vivez seul avec votre fille depuis que votre femme vous a quitté, il y a disons . . . quelques mois.

John soupira. Sherlock s'était montré étonnamment silencieux depuis leur arrivée à la résidence. Il devait bien se douter que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'il ressentirait tôt ou tard le besoin de disséquer, d'analyser tout ce qui l'entoure et de faire part de ses déductions, pas forcément au bon moment, ni aux bonnes personnes. Keith ne répondit pas, occupé à trouver un décapsuleur. Sa fille le regarda d'un air inquiet. Un silence gêné s' installa, interrompu de temps à autre par un bruit de couverts.

-Dis-moi Véronica, sais-tu où se trouve ce fichu décapsuleur ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas _encore_ prêté à ton copain Weevil pour qu'il puisse aller jouer les caïds ?

-Votre annulaire présente une marque d'alliance, la peau est plus blanche à cet endroit mais cette différence de bronzage tend à s'estomper ce qui me fait penser que vous l'avez retiré il y a quelques mois seulement. Votre femme et vous vous êtes donc séparés environ à cette période. Votre fille en se présentant a parlé quasiment immédiatement de vous, mais n'a pas mentionné sa mère. J'en déduis qu'elle lui en veut pour une raison particulière. C'est donc elle et non vous qui l'avez quitté. De plus, bien qu'elle ait sûrement vécue avec vous pendant une longue période, je ne vois aucune photographie d'elle. Vous avez cherché à effacer sa présence, la séparation a du être douloureuse. Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?

Keith se redressa lentement, toujours le dos tourné :

-Non, aucune. Vous êtes très perspicace Mr Holmes et je parie, aussi fouineur que mon adorable fille.

Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers John. Celui-ci détestait habituellement être au centre de l'attention. Mais la joie que ressentait le médecin de voir que Keith avait plutôt bien réagi aux remarques indiscrètes du détective consultant éclipsait totalement cette gêne. Il se promit tout de même avant de se coucher d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son ami.

« Ah je te tiens maudit décapsuleur !, Keith se redressa, un air triomphant sur son visage. Bon, à quoi pourrions nous bien trinquer ? »

Le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc crème de sa chambre, Véronica ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tant de questions s'agitaient dans sa tête : qui étaient réellement John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ? Ils semblaient avoir vécu tant de choses ensemble ! Sherlock avait parlé de l'Afghanistan à propos de son ami. John avait-il officié là-bas en tant que soldat ? Parfois lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, elle y voyait une sorte de mélancolie. Mais ce qui l'interrogeait au plus haut point était Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait l'esprit plutôt vif, et pourtant elle peinait à cerner la personnalité complexe, insaisissable de cet homme. Il avait réussi à mettre à jour avec une rapidité fulgurante l'un des nombreux secrets de la famille Mars. Combien de temps mettrait-il à deviner le reste ? La quiétude qu'elle et son père connaissaient enfin disparaitrait-elle suite à ces révélations ? Vu la manière dont Sherlock Holmes venait de se comporter à leur première entrevue, elle doutait fortement qu'il prenne en compte de telles considérations. Véronica s'efforça de rester calme. (Malgré ses exceptionnelles facultés intellectuelles, il paraissait improbable qu'il découvre tout ce qui s'était passé.). De toute façon les deux hommes repartiraient sûrement demain, laissant le petit théâtre des évènements de Neptune se dérouler sans eux. A cette pensée, étrangement, Véronica eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le sommeil s'emparait peu à peu d'elle, remettant ses interrogations au lendemain.


	3. New in Town

**Note de début de chapitre : **Chapitre trois déjà ! Celui là est plus long que les deux précédents, il est plus dense disons aussi et il nous a demandé pas mal de temps à l'écriture, ce qui fait que vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour le chapitre 4...

Il y a une petite illusion à une anecdote d'un Harry Potter, que ne pourront comprendre que ceux qui ont lu le 7eme tome ou vu le 7eme...eh oui, c'est très private joke.

**Merci à **Ondatra zibethicus qui nous suit et review avec assiduité :)..et merci également à tous ceux qui nous lisent de manière générale.

Le titre et l'extrait sont extraits de la chanson « New in Town » de Little Boots

Sur ce..bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : New in Town**

_« Heard you're New in town  
>Also show you round<br>Well no-one knows this place just quite like me  
>Well I dont, hang with the crowd [...]<em>

_So don't rely on people you meet  
>Cause no-one is safe in these streets »<em>

Lorsque John se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne vit pas l'habituel tissu à fleurs, d'un goût plutôt douteux, qui recouvrait les murs de sa chambre à Londres. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il avait horriblement mal au dos, ce qui était probablement du au fait qu'il avait passé la nuit sur un canapé. Un peu désorienté, le médecin mit quelques secondes à reconstituer les évènements de la veille : Sherlock et lui avaient accepté sans trop se poser de questions l'invitation d'une lycéenne, détective à ses heures, à dormir chez elle et son père. La soirée s'était remarquablement bien déroulée si on mettait de côté le fait que le détective consultant s'était de nouveau livré à son petit jeu favori : déballer sans aucun scrupule la vie d'autrui, en l'occurrence celle de Keith Mars. John lui avait remonté les bretelles plus tard dans la soirée et comme d' habitude, Sherlock, une fois le sermon de son ami terminé, avait dit d' un ton agacé : « Ennuyeux ! »

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Véronica, qui, bien qu'affichant un sourire rayonnant, paraissait malgré tout assez fatiguée. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir peu profité de sa nuit.

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Désolé pour le canapé, nous n'avons qu'une seule chambre d'ami donc . . . Je suppose que avez du la jouer à la courte paille. »

« Non, mon ami a eu recours à une autre méthode pour se l'approprier, comprenez, je m'enferme dans la pièce avec mes affaires sans rien dire à personne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation avec Sherlock. »

« Tout est une question de taille mon cher John ! Étant le plus grand de nous deux, il paraissait logique que je prenne le lit. »

Le médecin et Véronica se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

Sherlock venait d'arriver dans la pièce, frais comme un gardon et de toute évidence de très bonne humeur. John se demandait sérieusement si son ami n'avait pas un radar qui lui permettait d'apparaitre tout à coup dès que l' on prononçait son nom, un peu à la manière des subordonnés de Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la comparaison n'était pas si mauvaise...

Véronica prit un bol et des céréales dans des placards situés juste au-dessus d'elle, puis sortit du lait du frigo. « Que prenez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ? Thé, café ?Je crois qu'il reste du pain de mie et en raclant un peu, de la confiture de fraise. »

« Un thé avec un peu de lait, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et je ne dirai pas non à la confiture. » dit John tout en se levant. « Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain en attendant? »

« Pas de problème ! Je vais regarder ce que j'ai. »

« Un thé suffira pour moi merci ! » Le médecin se retourna vers Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu t'hydrates maintenant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas d' enquête en cours pour l'instant . »

- Oui et cette situation commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système !

-Sherlock détends-toi un peu. Je te rappelle : ici pas d'affaires à résoudre, mais pas de Mycroft non plus !

« Qui est Mycroft ? » demanda Véronica tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu. « A part un autre type avec un nom bizarre . . . » dit-elle en son for intérieur.

« Un homme ventripotent représentant à lui tout seul le gouvernement britannique, bien qu'il affirme sans cesse le contraire, dit le grand brun d'un ton sarcastique, et accessoirement mon frère ainé »

« Eh bien ! Avec des frères pareils, les repas de famille doivent être plutôt . . . intéressants. »

« Ils le sont, rassurez-vous ! »coupa Sherlock pendant que John, plié en deux d'un rire silencieux, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, une des deux mains cramponnée à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. La remarque de Véronica venait en effet de rappeler à son bon souvenir un échange surréaliste que les deux frères avaient eu, peu avant leur départ pour la Californie. Pendant que Mycroft soutenait mordicus, qu'en dehors du territoire britannique, il serait avisé de faire suivre Sherlock et son ami par un de ses « agents personnels », le détective hurlait qu'il préférait se faire enlever par un quelconque gang américain plutôt qu'avoir à endurer la présence permanente d'un boulet qui répondait au nom « d'agent » selon les critères de son frère. Le fou rire de John finit malgré tout par s'arrêter au regard noir que son ami lui jeta alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les trois.

« Tant qu'à crever les pneus d' une belle bagnole, ils auraient pu choisir la vôtre, non ? ». Accroupie devant un des pneus de sa voiture, Véronica examinait les profondes taillades qu'avait reçu celui-ci. « Et en plus ça m'a tout l'air d'être un travail de porc. Je dirais donc les 3 9. Une véritable insulte pour l'œuvre de Weevil et ses copains. Si seulement je pouvais les appeler là maintenant. Ce travail de malpropre constituerait un prétexte suffisant pour aller casser la gueule à ces guignols et me réconforter par la même occasion ».

« D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire » ajouta la blondinette, soudainement plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« Qui sont les 3 9 ? Un autre gang ? » demanda John étonné par les propos de Véronica, qui était apparemment au septième ciel à la simple idée d'un affrontement entre gangs.

-Non. Ou plutôt oui, si on considère qu'un groupe de fils à papa des beaux quartiers puisse constituer un _gang _. En tout cas, ils ont réussi leur coup. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir aller au lycée maintenant.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'après tout ce que ton père et toi avez fait pour nous, ça serait la moindre des choses que de t'emmener à ton lycée dans notre clinquante voiture de location. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

John avait donné un coup de coude à son ami, de nouveau plongé dans ses insupportables textos.

« Si ça te chante ! » dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules tout en continuant de rédiger une réponse cinglante à l'attention de son anxieux de frère qui demandait si il ne pouvait tout de même pas envoyer un jet pour les rapatrier en toute sécurité.

« Alors, affaire conclue ! »

15 minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le lycée. Le parking d'ordinaire peu rempli à cette heure de la matinée, était bondé. Des voitures étaient immobilisées dans tous les sens et les klaxons furibards des conducteurs constituaient un fond sonore des plus déplaisants. Le trottoir devant le parking était encombré de lycéens ainsi que de passants avides de savoir ce qu'il en était . Les trois compères observaient la scène de leur voiture, éberlués.

« C' est toujours comme ça le matin ici ? » demanda John qui, ne pouvant de toute évidence forcer le passage dans cet indescriptible chaos, essayait tant bien que mal de faire demi-tour.

« Non je vous rassure. Je me demande d' ailleurs bien ce qui se passe . . . Je peux descendre maintenant si vous voulez »

La voix grave du détective se fit soudainement entendre : « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je crois John qu'il serait intéressant de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Trouve-nous une place pas trop loin »

« Bien monsieur ! C'était de toute façon ce que j 'étais sur le point de faire . »

« Bon Sherlock que voulais-tu voir ? . . . »

Ils n'avaient pas plus tôt rejoint à pied les embouteillages, que Sherlock avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, et c'était au tour de Véronica de se volatiliser laissant un John décontenancé.

« Tous pareils ces détectives ! » grommela celui-ci avant de se plonger lui aussi dans la foule.

Il finit par retrouver ses deux comparses, tout au fond du parking. Ils se trouvaient face à un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel dans un établissement scolaire : toute la zone à droite devant le bâtiment était délimitée par le ruban jaune « do not cross » mais une partie était cachée par un attroupement de policiers, faisant une barrière supplémentaire à la populace indiscrète. Plusieurs voitures de polices se trouvaient également là, ainsi qu'une ambulance. Sherlock et Véronica étaient en grande discussion avec un homme aux cheveux châtains de taille moyenne que John, d'après son uniforme, supposait être le shérif. Ses connaissances dans le système judiciaire américain, il se l'avouait, se limitaient à ce qu'il avait pu voir à la télé, dans des séries d' une qualité discutable.

« O grand et généreux Shérif Lamb, tu nous remplirais d'une joie immense en nous laissant jeter un coup d'œil à cette scène de crime »

- Laisse tomber Véronica. Cette affaire concerne le bureau du Shérif, pas une petite lycéenne en mal de sensations fortes et son nouveau compagnon.

-OK dans ce cas je vais reformuler. Tu nous plongerais dans le désespoir absolu si tu nous laissait accéder à cette scène de crime. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé la bonne formule magique ? »

« Écoutez, dit Sherlock sans attendre la réponse de Lamb, nous devons absolument savoir ce qui se passe ici. Et de plus . . . », il sortit une des cartes volées à Lestrade et la brandit sous le nez du shérif, « je travaille pour Scotland Yard »

- Vous travailleriez pour la rombière qui vous tient lieu de Reine en personne, je m' en ficherai éperdument. On est au États-Unis ici et ce n'est pas votre badge de supporter du prince Charles qui me fera changer d'avis.

-C' est marrant mais votre comportement me rappelle de plus en plus celui d'un crétin qui officie à Scotland Yard et répondant au doux nom d' Anderson. Est-ce que vous trompez votre femme avec une imbécile de votre équipe ? Parce qu'il fait ça également . .

« Bon Sherlock je crois que tu en assez dit pour le moment »dit John entre ses dents, tout en empoignant le détective par le bras. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés John consentit à le relâcher. Sherlock se tourna vers lui, furieux.

-Cet homme est une véritable plaie et il occupe pourtant la fonction de shérif dans cette ville. Je me devais de lui faire savoir John !

-Oui mais en attendant je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver en garde à vue pour les prochaines 24h.

Véronica vint les rejoindre. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur un muret proche.

-Sympathique ce Lamb hein ? Mon père est toujours persuadé qu'à sa naissance ils ont du échanger son cerveau avec celui d'un bigorneau.

-Je me demande comment votre père et toi arrivez à le supporter. Déjà que croiser Anderson de temps à autre, et encore seulement lorsque j'y suis contraint, est pour moi une véritable torture . . .

-Oh ! Juste une question d' habitude. Et d'abnégation.

-Bon, dit John tout en se relevant, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous avons une scène de crime toute fraiche à portée de main, mais son accès, selon les joyeux flics de Neptune, nous est strictement interdit. C'est assez frustrant je dois dire.

-Inacceptable ! Intolérable ! Tu n'utilises pas le bon vocabulaire John !

Sherlock se leva brusquement, furieux et fit les cent pas.

-S' il ne se passe pas un miracle d'ici quelques minutes, je fais un carnage. Et peu importe qui se trouve sur mon chemin !

Le médecin regarda Véronica en fronçant les sourcils : « A propos de carnage et de personnes excédées, tu n'es pas censée aller en cours, toi ?

-Il y a eu un mort. Même à Neptune, on n'est pas assez stoïque pour supporter ça sans au moins un jour de congé. Après tout, ce n'est que la deuxième personne à . . .

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, et sembla pendant un instant plongée dans ses pensées. Elle reprit la parole avec une jovialité forcée :

En tout cas c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'êtes pas censé rentrer chez vous ?

C'est un problème plutôt secondaire comparé à l'enquête sur ce meurtre, qui, selon vos dires, va certainement être bâclée.

John poussa un soupir :

Parle pour toi Sherlock. Moi j'ai un cabinet qui m'attend à Londres, ainsi qu' une Sarah furieuse si je ne me présente pas demain matin.

Secondaire comme je disais, donc.

Le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à vibrer .Le détective répondit dans le seconde qui suivit :

-Sherlock Holmes[. . .] Ah, Lestrade, que nous vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? Vous devez vraiment avoir besoin de moi pour que Scotland Yard puisse se permettre pareille dépense[. . .] En plein dans le mille ! Et de quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ?[. . .]Voilà qui est fort troublant, nous sommes déjà sur les lieux. [. . .]Mais bien sûr Lestrade, toujours prêts à vous rendre service ![. . .]Oui, et adressez le bonjour de ma part à Anderson, j' adore la seule idée de lui pourrir sa journée.

Sherlock raccrocha, poussa un cri de joie, puis se retourna vers John et Véronica, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Le cadavre sur le parking est celui de Mr Peterson, un professeur de Neptune High, il enseignait les mathématiques.

John pivota en direction de Véronica. Celle-ci avait l'air assez secouée.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Je l'ai eu en première année. C'était un prof sympa quoiqu'un peu effacé. S'il existait une personne qu'on imagine pas se faire tuer dans le Lycée, c'était bien lui.

-La police n'a en effet aucun suspect en vue. Ils ne connaissent pas non plus le mobile du meurtre . Mais il semblerait que ce monsieur se cachait sous une fausse identité. Scotland Yard pense qu'il s'agit d'un ressortissant qui a fui le Royaume-Uni il y a quelques années pour échapper à des poursuites judiciaires. Il était mêlé à plusieurs affaires de trafics de drogues et de blanchissement d'argent. Mais le plus important de tous cela c'est que . . .

-L'affaire est maintenant sous la juridiction britannique compléta Véronica d'un ton absent, qui était en train de comprendre les révélations de Sherlock, tant elles semblaient surréalistes : _Mr Peterson,fausse identité, trafics de drogues, blanchiments d'argent._

John sut alors tout de suite où le détective voulait en venir :

-Non . . . Ne me dis pas que Scotland Yard nous confie l' enquête ?

« Si ! » s' écria Sherlock tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les policiers.


End file.
